Entre Las Sombras
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: el amor se da de distintas formas, decir lo que uno siente no es facil y mas si la personas que amas esta cerca, amor, romance, humor, desiciones llegan a pasar en una travesia. uno decide lo que llegara a pasar. ONESHOP..espero lo disfruten leeyendo como yo lo hize escribiendolo.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Oneshop creado por una apuesta de una amiga mía, bueno loquillas espero que lo disfrute.**

**Las frases que estén entre comillas ("") son pensamientos de los propios personajes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS<strong>

- ERES UN INSIPIDO ABURRIDO- le grito en la cara con molestia aquel chico de ojos azul rey que le daba la espalda  
>- tu eres una niña molesta<br>- no soy ninguna niña tengo dos años menor que tu- le confronto  
>- MOCOSA<br>- IDIOTA  
>- NIÑATA<br>- IMBECIL

ambos se miraron retadoramente sin percatarse de su cercanía entre ambos, la ira los dominaba en ese momento ninguno quería dar brazo a torcer, siguieron mirándose con enojo hasta que se separaron al sentir la respiración del uno al otro dándose las espaldas entre ellos levemente sonrojados, el silencio se sintió en aquella cueva oscura apenas con una leve luz que podía crear aquel chico de mirada seria que miraba levemente a la chica que tenia de compañía en ese momento.  
>ella apenas notaba que la miraba atentamente, quería salir de ahí, se sentía cohibida al tener a aquel erizo blanco a su lado y más aun estando a solas con él.<p>

-"que me pasa"- pensó al mirar de soslayo aquel zoomorfo- "me siento protegida a su lado"- Recordando aquella pelea que hubo en la base con Dead-" pero ahora…me…siento…confundida "- llevo su mano a la altura del pecho- "mi corazón late bastante rápido"- apretó levemente su puño al sentir sus latidos- "porque…ahora…porque…" – le miro levemente- "con…él"…- se volteo rápidamente al notar como light la miraba levemente aun estando a espadas a ella, sintió sus mejillas arder.- "¿por qué?"…es acaso…que…yo- sacudió su cabeza sacando esa idea- que tontería- susurro suavemente para ella misma- " es un amargado, engreído y petulante- apretó sus puños- se cree tan fuerte- la imagen del erizo blanco de ojos azules paso por su mente- no puede ser- susurro- ¿o sí?- un recuerdo apareció en su mente, aquel abrazo tan cálido que sintió en aquel extraño mundo, cuando le conto su pasado, su experiencia, pensaba que él no haría mucho importancia a su relato pero todo cambio cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella de forma protectora, sentir sus manos en su espalda y poder oír su corazón latir de forma rápida pero a la vez cálida- sintió sus mejillas más calientes, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para alejar esa sensación al recordar aquel momento en ese paraje raro e inhóspito donde lo conoció por primera vez- "basta de recordar… él es un engreído, serio… es guapo y fuerte"- recordando como la ayudo en aquel momento que se encontraba atrapado en aquella esfera oscura y fría-"….que estoy pensando…este lugar me está afectando…debo salir de aquí"- levanto la vista para toparse con unos ojos color azul rey que la contemplaban- AAH…que haces- retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás por la cercanía del erizo.

- te eh estado hablando hace varios minutos y tú no contestabas- le miro serio para poder erguirse y mirándola con superioridad.- que tanto pensabas –se cruzó de brazos.

- hmp…"maldita diferencia de tamaños si fuera unos centímetros mas alta estaríamos igual"- le miro molesta, él era más alto si duda y esa pose de superioridad la molestaba bastante, a pesar de que ella era bajita por unos centímetros con esa mirada y aptitud se sentía como una niña pequeña- eso no te incumbe- le miro retadoramente aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-hmp…debes salir de aquí los demás no deben estar muy lejos- miro alrededor de la cueva.

- eso ya lo sé Einstein – le miro con burla- alguna idea geniecito

- hmp… por ahora no sabemos si es de noche o de día esta cueva es muy cerrada hemos caminado horas- le miro levemente – y tú…le miro un poco la pierna, ella lo noto y miro así el otro lado un poco molestas- estas herida...- él podía ser serio y solo se abrió con su hermano gemelo, pero con ella era diferente, había algo en aquella niña que lo hacía comportarse diferente- "es la primera vez…que…hablo abiertamente…aparte del idiota de Mist"- pensaba mientras la observaba ahí parada, parecía molesta o confusa, era unos centímetros más baja que yo, era bastante molesta cuando se lo proponía, pero siempre andaba alegre con sus amigas y ahora- "parece cohibida…¿por qué?...será por mi presencia…no eso es ridículo- volteo la mirada en aquel muro de la cueva- le miro de soslayo- "esto es raro…esta chiquilla…tiene algo que…me causa por dentro…será que…"- sintió un leve golpe en el brazo que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué haremos? debemos movernos y seguir buscando- le miro un poco expectante

- no lo sé – suspiro- por ahora será mejor descansar le miro con autoridad- y vendar tu pierna

- estoy bien- inflo las mejillas como niña pequeña- no me duele- camino un poco – deberíamos seguir buscando- caminaba con molestias, le dolía pero su orgullo no quería admitir que era débil.

Sintió una mano que le sujetaba su brazo, no con fuerza si no con firmeza y cariño, se volteo suavemente para ver al erizo blanco detrás de ella.

-Hazme caso- le miro con aquella mirada, no podía identificar lo que expresaba su mirada, seria ¿preocupación?, ¿miedo?- tu herida está sangrando es mejor que descanses un poco- le miro de pie a cabeza- y aunque no quiera admitirlo estoy cansado y exhausto por la batalla- le sonrió suavemente- Harriet…será mejor descansar un poco- solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de ella con eso basto para poner su brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello y sostenerla de la cintura, la ayudo a caminar hasta un pequeña roca que serviría como asiento mientras revisaría su herida.

- "esto es vergonzoso"- miro a un punto x de la pared de la cueva- podía sentir la mano de light revisar su pierna, la herida no era muy profunda así que con vendarla bastaría, noto que él arrancaba un poco de la tela de su camisa y la usaba como vendaje.

- esto bastara - sonrió complacido- cuando regresemos lo vendaran mejor- se puso de pie, para mirarla un momento y luego darle la espalda

- light- esas palabras lo detuvieron para mirarla levemente a la eriza que lo había nombrado – g-gracias- susurro suavemente.

él solo asintió para regresar y sentarse a su lado al ver que sentía frio, el ambiente pensaba a descender cada vez más al tomar este camino pensaron en salir a la superficie pero se metieron más hasta perderse entre la cavernas, y por eso desato la pelea de quien tenía la culpa pero ahora lo importante era encontrar a los demás para seguir con sumisión pero el frio se hacía más latente a su alrededor, y con la herida de Harriet era mejor quedarse a descansar un poco, se maldecía por llevar en esos momentos un vestido a causa de sus amigas sin pensarlo sintió algo cálido que la cubría al observa vio como aquel chico tan serio insípido como le decía la cubría con aquella chaqueta blanca que usaba, al ponérsela se alejó de ella un poco.  
>- gracias...-musito suavemente sonrojada por aquel acto repentino de él,<br>- hm...hace frio es mejor que te cubras bien...  
>- ¿y tú?...no te hará frio<br>- estaré bien...- le sonrió para darle confianza para mirar el techo de la cueva y pensar cómo salir de ahí y sin previo aviso sintió algo cálido en su mejilla que le hizo subir de temperatura para ver aquella "niña" que se alejaba un poco y cerraba los ojos para descansar...  
>- descansa...niña.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POv's<strong>

Esto empezó como una batalla por la 5 estrella, pro no contábamos que Dead y su ejército estaría aquí, se ha vuelto más fuerte y que decir de sus criaturas, veníamos como una pacifica búsqueda y termino con una batalla y mi equipo y amigos esparcidos por este valle lleno de acantilados y cuevas subterráneas.

Por un ataque sorpresa terminamos exhaustos, heridos y esparcidos por, el gran ataque de Dead no solo la dejo fuera de combate por ahora a ella sino que también nos dejó agotados, perdidos.

**Inicio del flash **

- este es tu fin Dead- le mire decidida

- ya veremos queridita- sonrió maquiavélicamente, su oz la levanto sobre su cabeza mientras brillaba con gran intensidad- esto termina aquí Melody- le sonrió con superioridad

- eso solo tú lo crees…

- jajaja mira a tu equipo- miro levemente a los que peleaba con sus criaturas- están heridos, cansados…es hora de que descansen…que descansen en paz- rio con sorna- y yo me encargare de eso…AHORA MISMO- apunto su oz contra ella y su equipo- despídete querida.

Lo último que recuerdo fue….

- no te dejare- tome mi guitarra con fuerza para sentir una energía cálida a mi alrededor y lo último que recuerdo se produjo un choque de energía de gran magnitud y luego solo oscuridad.

**Fin del flash**

Ahora estoy vagando por estos túneles sin encontrar salida alguna, el frio se hace inminente cada vez más, entre más camino más frio hace, me abrazo a mí misma para poder mantener el calor.

-Estoy aquí…sola…en esta oscuridad…- nunca me gusto estaré en la oscuridad, me sentía atrapada, el silencio me agobia- podre salir de aquí…como están los demás estarán bien…esto es mi culpa…no debía traerlos…no debí el encierro , la oscuridad, el frio y la soledad sentía que me no me dejaban respirar , por impulso corrí por el túnel buscando una salida sin mirar que camino tomaba- quiero salir, quiero irme- sentía mis lágrimas recorrer mi rostro de a poco, me sentía abandonada…

* * *

><p>- este juego termina ahora…-hablo con diversión y una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro- es hora de que me obedezcas ciegamente…ice…<p>

* * *

><p>-"donde estoy"- abrió lentamente los parpados para ver solo oscuridad, espero un poco que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad- una cueva…-susurro suavemente.<p>

- al fin despiertas- escucho un acento conocido para ella- ya me tenías preocupado – le hablo con molestia fingida e la voz.

-¿qué paso?..-pregunto aun confundida

- mmm….solo sé que un brillo fugaz nos cegó a todos y luego la tierra se partió a nuestros pies…luego desperté aquí- hablo serio

- y los demás...

- no lo sé- suspiro- camine por horas en los túneles hasta que te encontré inconsciente.

- ya estoy mejor…puedes bajarme- le miro levemente sonrojada, le daba pena que la cargara en su espalda todo este tiempo mientras el recorría los túneles

- segura- le miro levemente- no me molesta tener que cargarte… un poco más- le sonrió traviesamente, haciéndola sonrojar.

- ya llevas horas caminando y cargarme debe ser molesto para ti- le hablo suavemente

- para nada…soy fuerte no lo dudes- aseguro

- no lo dudo. Pero tu brazo esta lastimado – no debes forzarlo tanto...esta sangrando

-ah...no tengo molestia alguna…

- bájame- le hablo seria, causado un suspiro al erizo obedeciéndola- gracias- se debilito por un momento, pero pudo poner de pie sola, se acercó al erizo negro y le saco la chamarra negra que tenía.

- q-que haces…- le miro sorprendido y sonrojado al notar como le abría la camisa blanca que ahora tenía manchas secas de sangre

- uh…- le miro confusa- tienes una herida en la altura del hombro derecho…debo revisarlo – le miro- soy medica recuerdas…debo para ese sangrado que tienes o podía infectarse si continua así…- le explicó mientras le quitaba un poco la camisa para ver el hombro…

El erizo volteo la mirada sonrojado al notar la cercanía de la eriza, y sentir suavemente la fragancia de olor a rosas de su perfume que asumía que se había puesto.

- esto está mal…lo forzaste demasiado…debió dolerte…no debiste cargarme podías haber lastimado más tu brazo- le miro un poco seria

- Debía avanzar y no podía dejarte ahí tirada en el suelo le aseguro serio- la eriza suspiro suavemente

- perdí el material de emergencia en la pelea- le miro apenada- no tengo con que desinfectar la herida

- descuida…-mientras trataba de ponerse la camisa de nuevo, sintió una mano suave encima de la suya, la volteo a ver un poco confundido- qué…

- quítate la camisa- hablo suavemente, más bien como un murmullo suave y delicado

- eh…-la miro sonrojándose por su petición- "que me quite la camisa"…ah…bueno…yo…

- te sientes bien – puso una mano suavemente sobre su frente, al hacerlo se acercó más al erizo sintiendo el calor corporal de su cuerpo contra el suyo

-eh…yo…"que hago, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así"- una experiencia bastante inusual, ya que es él que hacia ese tipo de maniobras, de no dejar espacio personal entre ella y él cuando se refería a una conquista, era él, quien ponía nerviosa a la chica que quería cautivar, no al revés esto era nuevo para él…- "que hago"

-¿Mist?-escucho su nombre que le saco de sus pensamientos- ¿te encuentras bien?- le miro preocupada por su repentina actitud

-eh…yo…miro levemente hacia abajo y ella le siguió la mirada

-oh…-se apartó bruscamente de él- lo siento mucho...no me había dado cuenta- le miro bastante sonrojada-…no quise…acercarme de esa manea…lo siento mucho- le miro bastante sonrojada por la posición un poco comprometedora que había tenido, ella sentada sobre su regazo a poco centímetros de su rostro.

-des…descuida- le sonrió suavemente- toma…-le tendió su camisa blanca- ella lo tomo un poco nerviosa, observo la camisa.

- la usare como vendaje para cubrir esa herida- le indico, retaceo un poco la camisa para vendarle el hombro y parte del pecho que tenía heridas de garras, no muy profundas- tus heridas del pecho no son muy profundas desaparecerán con el tiempo- le aseguro con una sonrisa.

- en serio- le miro – es una lástima…a las chicas les gusta las cicatrices- le miro divertido para romper la tensión

- menos mal que tu sentido del humor este intacto – el miro- listo…lo sientes mejor…

- si gracias- le sonrió con mucho cordialidad sonrojándola un poco

- de nada – le sonrió con ternura, se quedaron mirando a los ojos uno al otro que pasarían por horas pero fueron unos segundos para acercarse suavemente el erizo negro de ojos azules rey a la eriza que tenía enfrente, esta no se inmuto por su cercanía, suavemente ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros, solo unos centímetros lo separan de aquellos labios suaves que lo habían cautivado.

Ambos cerraron los ojos suavemente para acercarse un poco más y probar al fin sus labios.

- Katy…yo…-susurro suavemente, para luego sentir un leve temblor.- sientes eso- le susurro a la eriza, ellas asintió seria y mirar el túnel oscuro que tenían enfrente.

- algo pasa más adelante- aseguro- debemos ponernos en marcha le miro para ponerse dé pie y avanzar un poco al túnel- ¿vienes?- el erizo asintió para ponerse de pie y tomar su chamarra negra poniéndosela con cuidado

- vamos…

* * *

><p>-mmmm…- un leve murmullo se escuchaba entre las sombras de aquella parte del túnel, de alguien que no quería despertar no por el momento, se sentía cómoda, relajada y el frio que sentía al principio desapareció de un momento a otro, era tan agradable sentir esa calidez a su alrededor, pero el suelo no quería cooperar- eh...por qué se mueve tato el suelo- abrió los ojos con pesadez para notar la oscuridad de la cueva, cunado su vista se despejo del sueño miro a su alrededor estaba en el mismo túnel que hace unas horas, frio, oscuro inhóspito levanto un poco la vista para toparse con la cara del erizo blanco, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar como se encontraba, de alguna manera light la había movido de lugar, ahora se encontraba en el regazo de light mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura para que su cabeza pudiera descansar en su pecho mientras le cubría a ambos la chaqueta color blanco.<p>

-"pero que cree que hace"- pensó totalmente sonrojada al percatarse de cómo estaban acurrucados, debía admitir que era osado de parte de él hacer eso pero a la vez era cómodo y cálido a estar sentada en el suelo y con frio, el suelo temblando la saco de sus pensamientos- el suelo- al ver unas piedrillas como se agitaban suavemente- parece que viene de abajo- murmuro.

- debemos bajar- escucho a un soñoliento erizo que la miraba- parece que ha una pelea.

- bien andando- se usó de pie como de rayo, - y…no vuelvas a hacer eso le miro levemente molesta pero enrojecida

- ¿él qué?- le pregunto confundido

- no te hagas el tonto- le miro para empezar a caminar por el túnel, Light solo sonrió levemente para seguirla por aquel túnel oscuro.

* * *

><p>- Ice… ¿Por qué?-susurro sorprendida mientras eludía ataques de hielo<p>

- te lo dije cariño el me prefiere- sonrió burlonamente al ver la cara de la eriza azul.

-Ice detente- le miro seria- ¿por qué la obedeces?...soy Melody…no me recuerdas- le miro expectante con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Este solo la miro con una mirada vacía, sin aquel brillo jovial que la había cautivado desde el primer momento que lo vio- …ice…- miro a la eriza negra con odio ¿Qué le hiciste maldita?

- yo...- le miro con sorpresa- no le hecho nada…él está haciendo a su voluntad querida sonrió arrogante- te lo dije nadie te quiere- señalo al erizo blanco- ahí tienes la prueba…

- eso no es verdad –se lanzó con rapidez a atacar a Dead pero fue interceptada por el erizo blanco alejándola de ella con un golpe.- ice…aléjate de esto, esto es entre ella y yo-le miro molesta.

Él erizo solo se puso en posición de pelea poniéndose enfrente de Dead.

- vaya, parece que tomó su decisión cariño- sonrió ampliamente- me protegerá como sea posible…-le miro- porque me ama a MI- rio – pobre niña tonta, una creación como tú, crees que tendrías oportunidad de encontrar alguien que te quiera- sonrió malignamente- una creación que solo sirve para destruir JA...no me hagas reír

- te equivocas…tengo amigos – le miro segura de sus palabras.

-jejeje…ni siquiera tus amigos están aquí- le miro- dime donde están ahora…seguro te abandonaron…eres tan tonta niña insulsa

-CIERRA LA BOCA- le miro con aura oscura

- eso…vamos saca ese lado Melody…saca lo que ocultas…saca eso lado maligno- le sonrió

-Yo….

- esto aburre…-bostezo cansada- Ice, amor mío- el erizo volteo para arrodillarse enfrente de ella, Melody solo podía ver la escena asombrada, confundida por la actitud de ice, la eriza oscura se acercó al erizo- destrúyela – le susurro en el oído suavemente cosa que molesto a la eriza azul.

- aléjate de él víbora.

- je oblígame

- lo hare- cansada de la osadía de la aquella mujerzuela la ataco con rapidez, pero cuando iba acertarle un golpe en la cara, ice se interpuso tomando su puño para detenerlo- te esta manipulando…despierta Ice- el erizo la vio serio para lanzarla contra el muro con fuerza, dejándola aturdida.

- no es tu día azulita, Ice…Mátala- sonrió, el erizo solo asintió, para acercarse de forma seria y fría a donde estaba la eriza casi inconsciente.

- ice…porque…creí que yo… que yo…

- el erizo levanto su mano derecha para hacer aparecer una espada filosa de color negra como la noche, una hoja fina de acero donde podía ver su propio reflejo en él.

Cerró sus ojos, sentía incapaz de seguir, se sentía sola y ahora la eliminarían y más por las propias manos de aquel chico que le había dicho que la amaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

- es tu fin…idiota…-escucho las palabras de Dead- acabala…

-¡ICE!

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la oscuridad, para escuchar de forma seguida el golpe del metal cayendo al suelo de forma pesada. Abrió sus ojos para ver lo ocurrido, la eriza negra miraba con molestia en una de las entradas de la cueva, dirigió su mirada a donde ella miraba para ver al erizo blanco al otro extremo de la cueva en el suelo.

- maldita sea…- giro su vista la eriza de ojos rojos para ver a los causantes de la interrupción.

-¿qué crees que haces?- le espeto un erizo negro de ojos azul rey acompañado de una eriza de ojos café oscuro. Ambos tenían una mano levantada, ella la mano izquierda y el la derecha, ambos habían creado un esfera de energía combinando sus poderes de luz y oscuridad para lanzar al erizo al otro lado de la cueva, un ataque potente para poder dejarlo inconsciente con un solo ataque.

-Melody estas bien- se acercó

- Katy…-solo asintió aun aturdida por lo sucedido

- más mocosos- suspiro cansada- vaya sí que tienes amigos...que lastima que no duraras mucho- detrás de ella entre las sombras aparecieron seres oscuros de grandes garras y colmillos- mis bebes acaben con ese par de plagas- yo tendré el privilegio de acabar con mi propias manos a esa azulita.

- no dejare que causes más daño – se opuso de pie – es hora de terminar con esto Dead

- suena bien…- sonrío complacida

Ambas se miraban con rencor cada uno uso su poder único que la estrella le brindaba a cada una para hacer esta su última batalla- "te recuperare Ice…sea como sea…"- miro decidida a su rival.

Las criaturas atacaron sin piedad a ambos erizos que tenían en frente, estos eran más fuertes que los anteriores que habían peleado.

Ambos erizos contraatacaron evitando que esas cosas se interpusieran entre Melody y su objetivo destruir a Dead.

Una de esas criaturas se desintegro fácilmente sin ser atacados por ellos ambos erizos se miraron confundidos para oír una voz conocida.

- pensaban divertirse sin nosotros- escucharon una voz seria junto con una leve risa, voltearon para ver a un erizo blanco y a una eriza azulada de ojos bicolor a su lado con una sonrisa

- ya era hora que estaban haciendo- les miro – por que tardaron tanto

-hmp…calla y pelea- le ordeno su hermano gemelo.

- bien me lo contaras luego- le sonrío para recibir una mirada seria de su hermano.

Mientras los erizos seguía con esas cosas, las erizas estaban en su propio mundo atacándose con fuerza, era decidido que solo una sobreviviría ese día.

Ambas se atacaban con cada poder adquirido, su velocidad, sus armas, era todo o nada, la batalla final sin duda.

El erizo blanco solo observaba serio desde su ubicación, sus ojos observaban con atención por si había un desliz para tener la oportunidad de interferir, y lo hizo se puso en medio del ataque de Melody atajando sus brazos para lanzarla de forma brutal al suelo para luego atacarla con fuerza, ella reacciono rápido para esquivar sus ataques.

- que harás Melody…-le miro con burla- para llegar a mí, tendrás que acabar primero ha querido Ice- le sonrío

Melody solo podía observar al erizo blanco de ojos azules que tenía enfrente, que la atacaba con fuerza y rapidez- la única manera que tengo para llegar a ella…es- le miro para negar con su cabeza- no puedo…

- qué esperas…acabala- le apresuro al erizo.

El erizo la ataco como pudo para acorralarla si salida, agotada cansada, con rasguños era fácil acabarla ahora mismo, levanto su mano para crear una espada filosa.

-ice…regresa…por favor- susurro suavemente, el erizo se acercó peligrosamente a ella, agotada no podría defenderse, sus amigos estaban peleando con aquellas cosas que les estorbaba el paso para llegar a ayudarla.

-MELODY…pelea tienes que hacerlo

- yo…no pudo herir a Ice…no puedo- se quedó quieta en su lugar, el erizo se acercó rapidez con el fijo de su espada cuando llego a la altura del cuello de la chica, se detuvo.

- qué crees que haces mátala- le ordeno Dead, pero él seguía en aquella posición, forcejeando consigo mismo de hacerlo o ¿no?

- Ice-susurro suavemente para verlo, él levanto la mirada tratando de evitar ese golpe fatal para ella

- acábame—le escucho decir suavemente

- no lo hare- le respondió con tristeza

- no aguantare mucho- sitio su cuerpo temblar.

-obedece rizo idiota- sus ojos brillaron de la eriza negra de ojos rojos para rodear el cuerpo del erizo blanco una extraña marca apareció en su frente.

- eso debió ser- pensó Melody al ver la marca en su frente- te ayudare Ice lo prometo….pero tu perdóname por esto...-susurro suavemente.

Él erizo la miro confundido para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, la eriza había acumulado gran parte de su poder en su mano para golpearlo- perdóname…escucho por ultimo para luego caer al suelo inconsciente- esto es entre tú y yo Dead- le miro molesta y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Todo los demás se volvió confuso solo se oía escuchar ráfagas de viento, explosiones, gritos y por ultimo nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con pesadez para ver un techo blanco, confundida miro a su alrededor para ver toda una habitación de hospital, trato de sentarse para sentir su cuerpo adolorido y decidió quedarse acostada, sitio que la puerta se abría para dejar ver a una lince entrar con una tabla mientras leía.<p>

- Melody como te encuentras- le miro preocupada

- cansada...

- es normal estuviste dos días en coma- le miro- es bueno verte despierta

- dos días...-susurro confusa- y los demás

- están bien no tenían más que algunos golpes. Pero tú te llevaste la peor parte.

-¿qué paso?

-¿no lo recuerdas?- solo recibió una negativa por la eriza

- solo sabemos que peleaste con Dead y el resultado fue algo confuso…los demás no vieron nada de lo que paso cuando los hallamos estaban en el acantilado inconscientes todos ustedes

-¿e Ice?- le miro preocupada

- estoy aquí – le hablo desde la puerta- hola- le sonrío con cariño

- aaammm…bueno aquí sobro – sonrío para guiñarle un ojo a Melody- buenos los dejo solos- pasando por la puerta.- una cosa ms- nada de echar llave a la puerta- miro ambos- ustedes entienden- dijo por ultimo antes de sonreír pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar a ambos erizos.- los veo luego – rio para irse de ahí.

- pasa mucho tiempo con Harriet y Noah-rezongo con molestia

-mmm…pues adivino un poco lo que planeaba- susurro

- eh- le miro sonrojada por lo que dijo

- je…nada- se sentó en la cama para tomar una de las manos de la eriza con cariño- gracias

- ¿por qué?

- me ayudaste a pesar de cómo te deje de herida- le acaricio la mejilla suavemente haciéndola sonrojar

- estas poseído por ella…

- aun así no debía atacarte…fui débil Melody…perdóname- le miro apenado y tristeza en los ojos.

- no hiciste nada malo- le acaricio suavemente su mano.

- aquel ataque que hiciste te dejo fuera de combate al igual que Dead-le miro- gracias a eso pudimos salir de esa cueva.

- no recuerdo nada- le miro –que sucedió

- es mejor dejarlo así…

-Dead ella…

- no, aún sigue por ahí herida,…pero regresara, es testaruda como alguien que conozco – miro divertido a la eriza azulada.

- pues esta testaruda te salvo la vida- le miro molesta por su comentario

- Lo sé- se acercó a su rostro lentamente- te debo mi vida…aunque…- le miro con bastante deseo y amor- mi vida siempre es y será tuya…Melody- dijo por ultimo para juntar sus labios con los de ella suavemente.

La eriza suavemente acaricio su mejilla mientras aún seguían con aquel beso suave que se tornaba un poco más apasionado.

- Ice...yo...

- shhh -la beso suavemente para acallarla- estoy aqui para ti...

- si...entre alguien- le miro sonrojada

- ya me encargue de eso - le dio una sonrisa seductora que la dejo sin aliento- estoy para ti Melody...- se acerco a su rostro- soy compeltamente tuyo- le susurro en su odio con sensualidad, sonrojandola con intensidad por aquella frase.

- Ice...

el erizo suavemente se acerco lentamente a sus labios para probarlos de nuevo y de a poco fue mordiendolos con suavidad dejando escapar suspiros por parte de la eriza azulada- te amo Melody -la volvio a besar con ams intensidad- eres mi todo...- fue la ultima frase que se escucho en esa habitacion para dejar pasar el momento de la pasion y los sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

><p>- así que eso paso- pregunto una eriza rosa de ojos rojos mientras escuchaba el relato del erizo blanco de ojos azules- vaya al final fue un truco de Dead para atacarla- pensó<p>

- sí, así es- aseguro el erizo.

- y esas cosas eran tan fuertes como dices

- créeme...que, prefiero a Harriet vestida de maid y en mi regazo, antes que esas cosas encima mío – le miro seguro, antes de revisar u golpe en la espalda que lo tiro de frente

- COMO QUE VESTIDA DE MAID- escucho una voz teñida de enojo – maldito pervertido- le dio una mirada asesina

- emmm…yo…creo que me hablan…Adiós- salió por la puerta de la habitación. Sabía que cuando se enojaba Harriet no había nadie que se salvara de su enojo en ese momento.

- Noah que haces espiando- escucho detras suyo.

- shh...solo mira- le dijo a Mochi para asomarse y ver la escena.

- QUE TE PASA- le miro molesto el erizo al ponerse pie

- PERVERTIDO

- MOCOSA

- IDIOTA

- NIÑA MALCRIADA

- ENGREIDO

- INSESATA

- IDIOTA

ASI AGRADECES QUE TE SALVARA

-NO PEDI TU AYUDA…- le miro molesta la eriza

- SIN MI ESTUVIERAS MUERTA

- ES NO ES VERDAD

- SI LO ES Y TU LO SABES

- ME HUBIERA GUSTADO NO HAVERTE CONOCIDO- le grito furiosa

-PIENSO LO MISMO

- BIEN

- BIEN

Ambos erizos se dieron las espaldas enojados.

- idiota- susurro por ultimo para irse por la puerta molesta- pero sintió un agarre en su brazo que se impidió avanzar al darse cuenta noto la mano de Light sujetándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla- que quieres ahora- le miro expectante pero él no dijo nada- que me sueltes- pero no lo hizo- suéltame idiot…-pero callo al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, una oleada de calor tiño sus mejillas al sentir aquel beso suave pero cálido, solo se dejó llevar por el momento hasta que se separaron ambos al escuchar unas leves risitas desde la puerta, ambos voltearon para ver a la eriza rosa de ojos rojos y una lince que les miraba con picardía.

- perdonen interrumpimos- hablo divertida Noah

- eh…yo…nosotros…

- descuida no diremos nada Harriet- sonrío Mochi dándole alivios a ambos erizos- excepto a las demás- ambas salieron corriendo

- eh esperen ustedes dos- las siguió por detrás – me las pagaran regresen aquí- se regresó para ver al erizo blanco- me vengare por esto- le miro sonrojada para salir corriendo detrás de ellas.

- hmp… tenía que ser niña…-dijo por ultimo para luego sonreír dulcemente por aquel beso.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba revisando unos documentos de algunos pacientes cuando una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.<p>

- Mochi...que bueno que regresaste necesito unas muestras- le hablo si mirar atrás- ¿Mochi me escuchaste?- se volteó para ver u erizo negro de ojos azul rey- perdona pensé que era Mochi...- le sonrío apenada.

- vine hacer mi revisión… ¿recuerdas?- le sonrío mientras la veía, ella solo se sonrojo levemente para señalarle que tomara asiento en la camilla.

Al tomar asiento el erizo se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa mientras la eriza revisaba la herida de su hombro con sus manos con suavidad, haciéndole sentir un poco nervioso.

- tu herida está evolucionando bastante bien en unos días cicatrizara por completo- le dijo mientras curaba la herida con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo.- ¿Mist?- le pregunto al ver que el erizo no había comentado nada desde que había llegado a la enfermería- ¿pasa algo?- le miro pero no recibió respuesta- apoyo su mano suavemente en el hombro sano del erizo para llamarlo de nuevo.

-perdóname…-escucho decirle levemente, demasiado suave como un murmullo para sentir su mano de él sujetar su muñeca si hacerle daño.

-uh ¿Por qué?...-le miro confundida

- por esto…-le escucho decir antes de sentir un suave jalón que la atrajo a sus brazos de él, sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella abrazándola con suavidad una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla con suavidad levanto la su mirada para poder verla a los ojos y acortar la distancias entre sus labios.

Con ternura saboreo sus labios, era su oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos y no lo desperdiciaría. Con suavidad empezó a corresponder aquel beso inesperado por parte de él, como un beso puedo trasmitir tanto en unos pocos segundos.

La puerta sonó un poco como si alguien intentara entrar pero no abría, estaba cerrada por dentro, ambos erizos se separaron para ver la puerta y como se escuchaba gritos y pasos por el pasillo

- soy culpable- hablo Mist mientras sonreía, la eriza lo miro- no quería que nadie nos molestara- le miro con picardía para luego volverla a besarla.

* * *

><p>- HARRIET NO DIREMOS NADA<p>

- NO LES CREO…VENGAN A ACA

- AAAHHH AUXILIO…

- USTEDES MORIRAN HOY

Ambas achicas corrían por los pasillos de la base para huir de una eriza bastante molesta que las seguía decidida de acabar con ellas

- SABES NOS ALEGRAMOS MUCHO DE TI Y LIGHT-aseguro la lince

- HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA-aseguro la eriza rosa

- AHORA SI SACARON BOLETO…- les grito molesta

-Corrieron ambas por el pasillo de la izquierda quedando atrapadas sin salida

- AHORA SI LAS TENGO- les miro, ambas se abrazaron, sabia lo vengativa que podía ser Harriet pero no pasaba nada abrieron los ojos para ver al erizo blanco como la detenía a la eriza

- cálmate...Harriet- le hablaba cansadamente

- NO…suéltame Light- suspiro cansado el erizo la cargo como un saco mientras ella protestaba y pataleaba- vamos. o te pueden culpar de suicidio.

- lo dudas…BAJAME…- el erizo no hizo caso omiso y se le llevo de ahí dejando tranquilas a ambas chicas.

- por poco…- susurraron ambas para descansar de su carrera.

* * *

><p>-LIGHT...BAJAME...AHORA- le ordeno mientras pateaba para liberarse de su agarre, de una manera la levanto apra cargarla sobre su hombro com osi fuera una bolsa de papa, su paso suave y contante la llevaba.<p>

-BAJAME...

- no- dijo serio pero con ua diversion en su voz

- QUE ME BAJES- reanudo su rabienta e patadas en su pecho y golpes en su espalda pero él erizo no se inmutaba y seguia con su paso firme

- duele sabes...-le miro levemente

- que te duela...-se cruzo de brazo e inflo sus mejillas molestas por la osadi del erizo.

pasaraon 5 minutos desde que se rindio de dar patadas y golpes contra su opresor, el seguia caminando de forma agil pero suave por los pasillos de la base y eso l intrigo

- ¿a donde me llevas?- pero el no respondio- ¿light?...¿a donde vamos? - volvio a patear para que le contestara

- solo digamos que continuaremos nuestra "platica" por donde nos quedamos- el sonrio suavemente casi seductor

-¿por donde nos quedamos?- lo penso por un momento, hast que sintio como el calor se acumulaba y teñia de rojo sus mejillas

- lo entendiste...- sorio un poco mas- niña

- que no soy niña - le miro molesta aun con sus mejillas rojas- bajame light

- no...hasta que terminemos...nuestra "platica"- le aseguro, la eriza se dio cuenta que estaban en ela rea de dormitorios, mas especifico el de chicos

- oh...no es lo que pienso que creo que piensas- le miro confusa y mas roja que nunca

- mmm...- se detuvo un poco ante una puerta que tenia enfre, para sonreir sutilmente- es posible...

-LIGHT...BAJAME- se apresuro tratar de safarse o ¿no?, este lado de él era nuevo para ella ero debia admitir que desde el fondo era atractivo.

- no - abrio la puerta

- sabes que esto es secuestro...- le miro totalmente roja

- yo lo llamo - lo pensó un poco -un prestramo- dijo por ultimo para cerrar la puerta detras de ellos

- LIGHT...ESPE...-no se escucho nada mas desde esa habitacion.

* * *

><p>- eres fuerte Melody…lo admito- sonrío divertida- la próxima vez…serás tú la que huyas de un combate<p>

**Inicio del flash back**

La pelea se hizo inminente solo ellas dos quedaban en combate a muerte ambas usaron su poder más fuerte que chocaron entre si dejándolo todo en blanco para luego sentir una explosión que envío a todos a lo lejos, heridos e inconscientes.

Ahí en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor estaba Dead su ataque fue débil a comparación de la eriza azul, sus heridas eran más graves, si no hubiera esquivado en el último segundo su ataque hubiera sido su fin.

- tú eliges Dead- escucho a unos metros de ella- alzar la mirada pudo ver a Melody en el suelo herida pero mejor condiciones que ella- únete a nosotras para salvar nuestro mundo – le miro expectante, pero solo recibió una sonrisa burlona de su parte.

- primero muerta antes que ayudarte querida- dijo por ultimo antes de abrir un portal a sus pies para escapar- nos veremos pronto Melody y esta vez yo seré la ganadora- dijo por ultimo antes de desaparecer.

**Fin del flash back**

- la próxima vez...seré yo quien te destruya Melody-apretó sus puños- a ti y ese noviecito tuyo…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este Oneshop espero que haya sido de su agrado amigos (as) los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores.<strong>

**Listo amiga reto cumplido espero me llevo más tiempo de lo esperado pero me gusto escribirlo.**

**Saludos a todos los lectores y lectoras **

**Me despido**

**Atte.**

**Katy Light Hedgehog**


	2. capitulo extra (Lemon)

**ADVERTECIA PARA MAYORES DE 18, LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

**Bueno aquí el capítulo extra por cortesía de un reto se generó esto o más bien retos por parte de unas amigas (saben quién son ellas son las primeras en leer) **

**Sin que disfruten de este capítulo extra.**

**Pd.- los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia y sus derivados.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo extra<strong>

**Todo por ti**

-Dead ella…

- no, aún sigue por ahí herida,…pero regresara, es testaruda como alguien que conozco – miro divertido a la eriza azulada.

- pues esta testaruda te salvo la vida- le miro molesta por su comentario

- Lo sé- se acercó a su rostro lentamente- te debo mi vida…aunque…- le miro con bastante deseo y amor- mi vida siempre es y será tuya…Melody- dijo por ultimo para juntar sus labios con los de ella suavemente.

La eriza suavemente acaricio su mejilla mientras aún seguían con aquel beso suave que se tornaba un poco más apasionado.

- Ice...yo...

- shhh -la besó suavemente para acallarla- estoy aquí para ti...

- si...entre alguien- le miro sonrojada

- ya me encargue de eso - le dio una sonrisa seductora que la dejo sin aliento- estoy para ti Melody...- se acercó a su rostro- soy completamente tuyo- le susurro en su odio con sensualidad, sonrojándola con intensidad por aquella frase.

- Ice...

Él erizo suavemente se acercó lentamente a sus labios para probarlos de nuevo y de a poco fue mordiéndolos con suavidad dejando escapar suspiros por parte de la eriza azulada- te amo Melody -la volvió a besar con más intensidad- eres mi mundo...- fue la última frase que se escuchó.

Suavemente se inclinó más para rosar su pecho con el de ella, el beso se hizo suave, dulce más que tierno pero con sentimiento, no quería lastimarla más de lo que estaba en esos momentos por su batalla, pero no podía evitarlo, era un deseo que surgió desde que había entrado en esa habitación para verla.

Y ahora la tenía para él, solos en esa habitación de la enfermería, en aquella cama, con aquel camisón de hospital y aun así la veía hermosa, delicada, frágil y más que todo la notaba sensual.

Aquellas caricias se hicieron más demandantes al igual que el beso, aquellos labios que ya había probado y desea probar siempre, mordió su labio inferior con ternura, sacando un suspiro por parte de ella, volvió a besarla con placer y lujuria, la eriza solo se dejó guiar por el momento acariciaba con suavidad su rostro, sus mejillas para acariciar sus púas de color blanco como la nieve, a pesar de tener poderes de hielo, tenía esa esencia de calor , sentía su cuerpo subir de temperatura con cada beso, cada caricia en su rostro, sentía sus mejillas arder con locura y más fue su sorpresa al sentir en aquel momento que abrió un poco su boca para poder respirar, un beso más que apasionado, atrevido por parte de él, suavemente su lengua se apropió de la suya, de forma lenta respondió, no podía creer en esta situación.

Ambos estaban en esa habitación solos, a oscuras y con deseo de todo, lo que provoca u beso, solo un beso para desencadenar la pasión contenida, su lengua probo cada rincón de ella, bailaban y rosaban entre ellas, acariciaba su mejilla con ternura y delicadeza a su tacto, se separaron por la falta de aire entre ambos para mirarse detenidamente a los ojos.

Él la miraba con amor, con un brillo especial en los ojos, con una sonrisa suave que adornaba su rostro, las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso por aquel beso que él empezó y se tornó más demandante con cada segundo, separado a unos centímetros del rostro de ella.

Ella quien lo miraba sorprendida, tímida con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, sus mejillas tenía aquel tono carmesí pintando, sus ojos color esmeralda resplandecían en aquella oscura habitación, la tenía solo para él en aquel momento, con suavidad toco su mejilla derecha con tanto delicadeza como si se tratara de algo tan frágil que con un solo respiro podría romperse, sentía como la electricidad pasaba por sus dedos hasta su mano , sentirla en el brazo y por último en todo el cuerpo, con una caricia se podía sentir tanto, y si fuera más allá…que llegaría a sentir.

Se acercó a su rostro con suavidad beso su mejilla izquierda, ella no protestaba le gustaba sentir aquella sensación tan cálida, tan suave, su mano contra su mejilla, su aliento, sus labios, sus caricias que le hacía recorrer por su cuerpo una electricidad única.

Se acero sus labios, a su oreja izquierda de ella y lo lamio suavemente el contorno de ella, para mordérsela con suavidad, haciéndole escapar suspiros con cada rose, no resistió ella de acariciar su cuello con suavidad hasta descender a su pecho, su pecho fornido, podía notarlo con aquella sudadera blanca con tonos azules claros, la mano de ella acaricio por encima de la sudadera con suavidad para tomar él cierra de está y abrirlo completamente, con timidez beso su cuello de aquel erizo que la tenía loca, enamorada desde que lo conoció, rozo su nariz contra su cuello de él para oírlo suspirar, tenía sus ventajas estar debajo él, de a poco siguió besando su cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro derecho, con ambas manos saco aquella sudadera de su cuerpo dejando su torso desnudo.

Sintió ambas manos de él tomar sus muñecas para ponerlas a cada lado de su cuerpo atrapándola, la contemplaba minuciosamente su rostro, su pecho, acerco su rostro al de ella.

- Melody -susurro contra su oreja-…no quiero hacerte daño…- miro aquellos ojos esmeralda que tenía enfrente- te deseo- ronroneo las palabras con aquel tono sensual que producía que su cuerpo de la eriza temblara sutilmente.

- te deseo…Melody - repitió aquellas palabras para besar su cuello, por la sensación solo pudo abrazarse a él para atraerlo más y perderse entre sus besos cautivos.

-…ice…- susurro su nombre en un suspiro al sentir sus labios del chico sobre su piel, besando su cuello, mordiendo un poco su cuello con atrevimiento y sensualidad, sus besos bajaron cada vez más centímetro a centímetro. Ella solo se removía de gusto por sentir sus labios suaves explorar su cuello….y pronto lo haría con su cuerpo-…Ice…- suspiro con aquel pensamiento.

El Erizo se detuvo al notar lo que podía llegar a pasar, levanto la mirada para toparse con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que lo observaban con excitación-…Mel…- la beso suavemente, para apoyar su frente contra la de ella- quieres esto…- murmuro contra sus labios.- no quiero hacerte daño…

- tu nunca…me dañarías…ice- acaricio su mejilla con suavidad- …te amo…- ella fue quien lo beso intensamente para abrazarse a su cuello y apropiarse de sus labios.

- Mel…- susurro para mirarle por unos segundos para sonreírle con suavidad- es lo que quieres- acariciándole la mejilla para pasar rozando su cuello y bajar un poco para toparse con aquella bata de hospital que poseía.

Ella tomo su mano con suavidad que sujetaba su bata mientras lo miraba con dulzura para acercase un poco a su rostro, a su oreja de él- …es lo que quiero… -dijo por ultimo para tomar su mano de ice y deslizarlo debajo de aquella bata blanca.

Escucho un suave suspiro por parte de él al momento que deslizaba su mano bajo la bata, que tocara su piel, su cuerpo, con suavidad beso su labios , luego su cuello, con ambas manos retiro aquella tela blanca que cubría su cuerpo dejándola solo con su ropa interior de encaje color blanco- Melody…- la beso apasionadamente- eres…muy hermosa…- acaricio su cintura con sus dedos estremeciendo a su compañera- más que eso….- mordió sus labios con hambres de lujuria y deseo-…eres más que...divina.

Con esas palabras recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras retomaba sus besos en el cuello, bajando para saborear la esencia de su pecho, con cuidado retiro aquella tela blanca con encaje de sus pechos liberándolos, suavemente beso unos de pechos con suavidad haciéndola gemir de placer, mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, haciéndola estremecer por su tacto mientras ella se sujetaba con sus manos la sabana de la cama, apretando cada vez más.

Ice sonreía suavemente al escuchar suspiros y gemidos suaves por parte de su amada, subía la temperatura de su cuerpo al sentir su piel de ella en sus labios, saborear sus pechos aquellos pechos suaves pero perfectos, podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez más con cada tacto que el daba, no pudo evitar que su mano descendiera bajando a su abdomen rosando suavemente su cintura con delicadeza haciéndola gemir y sonrojándola más con cada caricia hasta llegar a su muslo y acariciarlo mientras besaba su cuello para hacerlo en sus labios y tomarlos con hambre, su mano exploro la cara interna de su pierna lentamente haciéndola estremecer más a la chica.

Sentí sus brazos de ella que lo abrazaban suavemente sintiendo su aliento en su cuello que lo estremeció al sentir su pecho desnudo rozando el suyo sintió su cuerpo tensarme y más una parte de su cuerpo, sin evitarlo la eriza lo beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca para rozar su lengua con la de ella, esa acción desencadeno un deseo y llevo su mano a aquella zona prohibida que toco suavemente por encima de las bragas.

-…ice...-escapo el nombre de su amado al sentir su tacto acariciar aquella zona tan íntima para ella, continuo acariciando hasta que lo sintió húmedo para luego retirar un poco su braga e introducir uno de sus dedos en su intimidad haciéndola sobresaltar, escapo un pequeño grito de placer de sus labios, mientras él seguía con su acción, sintiéndolo caliente y húmedo introduciendo un dedo mientras sentía como la chica se movía de gusto, lo incentivo para mover con más empeño moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella hasta que sintió que ella se tensaba para luego llegar al clímax, retiro sus dedos para sentirlos húmedos por la experiencia adquirida y notar a la eriza respirar agitadamente y totalmente roja.

Se acero a su rostro y le beso la mejilla mientras se sonreían suavemente – estuvo…genial-susurro agitada, haciéndole escapar una sonrisa divertida por parte del erizo se acero a su oreja traviesamente.

- Aun no termino…Melody- al momento de poner una de las manos de la eriza en su entrepierna, haciendo sonrojar a la eriza completamente, le mordió la oreja suavemente- te amo mi melodía…eres mi inspiración –la besó intensamente- eres…mía.

La eriza sonrió ante aquellas palabras para mover su mano suavemente sobre aquel bulto que crecía con cada caricia suya, se acercó sus labios para rosarlos con los suyos suavemente y con solo un movimiento, ella termino sentada en la cintura de su amado mientras solo la contemplaba – este juego es mío…ice- susurro sutil a su oído sonrojando más a su compañero, este sonrió con calidez, para luego gemir suavemente cuando empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de él y estalló en deseo.

Con aquel vaivén el erizo empezó a gemir sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y más algo que crecía y se tensaba, miro a la eriza con aquellos ojos azules que le decían todo, le sonrió para besarle el pecho, para pasar a besar el abdomen y con su mano derecha suavemente bajo el cierre de aquel pantalón que usaba lentamente torturándolo un poco para luego quitárselo por completo ahora notaba esa esencia de necesidad con cuidado acaricio su miembro, era sin pensar solo puro instinto, un deseo que brotaba desde su interior, con amor ambos querían complacerse uno al otro por igual ser uno.

La eriza suavemente bajo cada vez más al notar la inquietud de erizo y sus movimientos que hacía con cada beso de ella. Hasta que la curiosidad lo altero más, suavemente le dio una leve lamida a la punta de su miembro probando aquel liquido blanquecino que había brotado después de tantas caricias y besos, dejándolo en shock al sentir algo tan atrevió y sensual por parte de ella.

- mmm…sabe raro- hablo suavemente con inocencia pura mirando al otro lado sonrojada.

En un movimiento se vio tumbada con Ice encima de ella mirándola de forma seria e intimidante, para acercar su rostro - no debiste hacer eso…- hablo con voz ronca contenida, acero más su cuerpo hacienda que la eriza se sonrojara por completo al sentir aquello cerca de su intimidad Melody…te necesito…- lo dijo como una voz seductora y mirada penetrante- confías en mi...

La eriza lo miro aquellos ojos azules lleno de emociones, su cuerpo reaccionaba con la cercanía del erizo, no podía negar que lo necesitaba, quería todo de él y más que todo ser siempre de él en todo sentido, alma, corazón y cuerpo.

Acaricio la mejilla de su amado para cerca su rostro al suyo para solo decirle- confió en ti…ice…hazme…tuya…hoy y siempre…- sellándolo con un beso.

Con aquellas palabras no pudo contenerse más para besarla con hambre dejando fluir todo sus emociones para acariciarle el pelo con locura, su cuerpo ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro, el erizo se puso en posición y con solo movimiento rompió aquella abarrera de inocencia de la eriza, está se abrazó del erizo ahogando n gemido de dolor, el rizo suavemente le acaricio el cabello para tranquilizarla, la eriza oculto su rostro en el cuello del erizo agradeciendo que este no se movía aún era doloroso, per suavemente el erizo se movió dentro de ella de forma lenta y pausada haciéndola estremecer, e paso del dolor al placer poco tiempo con cada embestida el dolor disminuía mas hasta que desapareció por completo para ser puro placer, el erizo acaricio su pecho mientras besando su cuello aumentando de velocidad cada vez más hasta que solo se escuchó gemidos de placer de ambos erizos, cada vez más densos hasta que ella llegara al clímax, se abrazó de él para sentir como iba más rápido el erizo hasta que sintió algo tibio dentro de su ser y oír un gemido de éxtasis de su compañero, ambos respiraban agitadamente por la travesía, para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse entre ellos el erizo se acero para besar su frente y acostar a su lado.

- te amo…Melody- susurro en su oreja con suavidad haciéndola estremecer, haciendo que se acurre entre sus brazos totalmente sonrojada.

Nunca creyó que terminaría en una situación así con él pero no podía negarlo que fue la experiencia más salvaje, provocativa y tierna que ha tenido en su corta vida, se abrazó más a él para besarlo suavemente en sus labios- Te amo…Ice- lo beso suavemente para abrazarse ambos y descansar juntos toda esa noche, a la luz de luna que sus rayos de luz pasaban por aquella ventana, sindo vigilados y contemplados por una noche llena de estrellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno el OS capitulo extra termina aquí, es la primera vez que escribo lemon espero les haya gustado…créanme estuve como tomate escribiéndolo, no creí que fuera aamm… ¿complicado? Hacerlo pero lo termine snif<strong>

**Bueno sin más me despido **

**Atte.**

**Katy light Hedgehog**


End file.
